theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Underking Karth'delar
PREVIOUS HISTORY Karth'delar was one of the many Spider Lords who followed Anub'arak and Arthas to their expedition to Northrend. He had commanded a group of Nerubians himself in a attack against a troop of Illidan's forces near a frozen lake in Icecrown. His attack was successful, however many casualties were inflicted upon Karth'delar's forces. Suffering from their wounds they retreated to the Old Kingdom of Azjol'nerub to aid their master, Anub'arak. With only a few Nerubians left who remained fit to battle, they ventured into the once hostile city. There, they fought for hours against still loyal Nerubian of the old regime. Until the quakes of the Forgotten one seperated their paths. Karth'delar was with only himself and a few soldiers to wander with. They raced to exit in time, only within mere minutes did the entrance collapse. Finally after days of wandering the Frozen Wastes, Karth'delar and his group of troops found their masters once again. They prepared for the final attack on Illidan's forces, it was the bloodiest battle he ever saw. But alas, they triumphed in the great battle, leaving Arthas to the throne. After it was all finished, he followed Anub'arak to regain their Kingdom of Azjol'Nerub. RECENT HISTORY After the battle, Karth'delar followed Anub'arak to rebuild the Kingdom of Azjol'Nerub in the Lich King's name. All was well until the forces of the Argent Crusade raided the kingdom, and killed Anub'arak. At the time, all was lost and Karth'delar had no choice but to flee, so he did just that. Lost again, like before, he went in search of possible survivors from the Kingdom. Upon wandering, he discovered the Old Kingdom of Ahn'kahet, yet this time the scourge run rampant within the halls and temples. This was friendly ground, many survivors lie here and gladly took in Karth'delar. He was told many stories from his new friends. He was told that there lie a necropolis in the Eastern Kingdoms, there he could find peace and expand his people further in Azeroth. So he decided to leave for this necropolis, and meet the many who inhabit the city of the dead. Before he took off, they gave him a kind gift, an ancient artifact to help enpower the Nerubian people in other parts of Azeroth. They told him to bring it to the necropolis and channel it's powers there. On his journey to the Eastern Kingdoms he came across many friends and foes. Including the Nerubian of the Ghostlands, he did not know that his people already inhabited other parts of the Azeroth other than Northend. He befriended them and they guided him to Lordaeron, or the Eastern Plaugelands. But it was not all smooth sailing for Karth'delar and his new Nerubian friends, they came across a band of Scarlet Crusaders. Luckily they was too scared and have never seen such creatures before, they fled. However they came back, with more than just a band of scouts, they had weapons at their arsenal. A bloodly battle broke out, but the Nerubians became victorious. Recovering from their wounds, they decided it would be best if they burrowed into the grounds and rested. The next day the set course for a ziggurat near Stratholme, above it lied the Necropolis he was told of. Once they arrived there, he parted with his Nerubian allies and exchanged Good-bye's. He stood there, channeling the entrance way, there he was greeted by a shadowy figure. Although, he was no threat, the figure quickly regonized him, it was Menelaus, an old friend of his back in Icecrown. They greeted each other, glad to see one another again. And at the point, Karth'delar was gained entry into the city of the dead. There, he made home in the ceilings and help construct the Nerubian Quarter. He placed the ancient artifact there and channels it's energies to this day.